The present invention relates to hand held hair dryers. With the many different type hair styles currently in fashion, it is often necessary to use either or both concentrator or diffuser attachments on standard hand held hair dryers in order to provide the desired styling effects. As attachments in general are easily mislaid or lost, the necessity of relying on same can become more than a mere nuisance. Prior art examples of concentrator and/or diffuser attachments for hair dryers include U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 237,117, 239,885, 247,630 and 247,980, copies of which are attached, and applicants' assignee's pending design application Ser. No. 111,413, filed Jan. 11, 1980, a copy of the drawing thereof also being attached.